Switch
by Butterflies Of Beauty
Summary: csi weird story. GSR and Yo!Bling
1. Author note

**hello and welcome to yet another story! I don't have much to say exept this: If I owned csi, they would live happily ever after**

**chapter 1: I used dutch as an acient language, because I can't write other languages. Translations are underneath the chapters.  
chapter 2: no 'acient language', but a lot of fun!  
chapter 3: a lot of 'ac' this time and a back to the past thingie. enjoy!**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The csis were sitting in the break room, waiting for some cases to solve. The guys were talking about the latest football game, as Catherine and Sara were arguing with each other about Sara was seeing Grissom or not. "as I told you before and I'm going to tell you one last time, I'm NOT seeing him!" The person who was the subject choose that moment to enter the room. Catherine looked for signs he didn't liked it, but she couldn't see anything "Ok, there are some new cases. Nick and Warrick, you have a DB that looks like he is hit by a car, but there is no road in 5 miles, so it might be murder. Greg, you're with me, a hit and run at the strip. And because you two can't talk to each other, Sara and Catherine, two bodies in a house near the strip.". Sara sighed. She knew they had to keep there relationship a secret, but sometimes she just wanted to tell everyone. She gathered her stuff and headed out the door, to Catherines car.

An hour later they almost had finished the crime scene. There was something odd with the house. They didn't knew if it was the books written in an old language they both couldn't read, or the fact that two guys who shouldn't even know each other were living together. According to the pictures they both were dating a different girl. Still nothing strange happened, until they were collecting evidence from the bodies. "You take the guy named Mike and I'll take Jake over here" Catherine told Sara. They walked over to the bodies and started searching. At some point they both touched one of the bodies with gloved hands, and then it happened. They couldn't get there hands off the bodies. They didn't knew what happened, but something started to come loose from both mans necks. It happened so fast they just thought they were dreaming.

A few hours later the case had gone cold. There was no evidence someone but the two men had been inside the house and there was no significant COD. They were going home.

Catherine opened the door to her home. The first thing she did was check if Lindsay was sleeping. She saw her daughter was sleeping well and got to the TV. After a few minutes changing channels she decided she could use some sleep. When she walked past the mirror in the hallway, she looked in it and froze. Around her neck was a small necklace with a YinYang pattern. It looked like the white parts were brighter then the black ones. She tried to get it off, but she couldn't. Thinking she always could do it the next day, she went to bed

In the meantime, Sara came home too. She lived with Grissom now and wouldn't change it. She liked it. He wasn't at home because his case wasn't finished yet, so she decided to get some sleep before he came home. The last week she hardly slept. When she wanted to brush her teeth, she saw it. A necklace with a YinYang pattern. Was it just her or was the black brighter than the white? And how did she even got the necklace? She didn't bothered to think more and got to bed.

In Catherines house, Lindsay suddenly sat in bed, saying some words no one could understand. "de oude kracht is weer gevonden, laat de zielen omwisselen zodat ze elkaar kunnen leren kennen". It was over in a second and no one noticed the white and black shadow flying through the sky.

**a translation for the dutch lines: the acient power has been revealed, switch the souls so they can get to know each other**


	3. What Happened?

What happened?

Catherine woke up. Something didn't felt right. without opening her eyes she tried to find out what. And then it hit her. _I fell asleep alone yesterday, but why can I feel the heat of another body next to mine?_ She opened her eyes and looked next to her. She saw Grissom. She freaked out, got out of the bed and tried to find her clothes. She couldn't find them. Why? She didn't knew what to do and she didn't wanted to wake her boss. While searching, she suddenly came across a mirror. She looked different. She didn't knew how, but it looked like every part of her looked darker. And then she looked at the necklace she saw last night too. Only now the darker part seemed brighter. She wondered why.

She was so busy with staring at the necklace, she didn't noticed that Grissom had woken up too and was now watching her. He didn't knew why she was so shocked and asked her what was wrong. "why am I here?" Grissom didn't knew what to answer, had she forgotten everything? "where are my clothes?" she asked. He pointed to them and hoped she wasn't regretting living with him. Catherine threw on the clothes and walked out the door, leaving a stunned Grissom behind.

**CSISWITCHCSI**

Sara felt cold. Suddenly she sat up in bed and looked next to her. She wondered why Grissom wasn't there and then looked around the place. She had never been there before. She looked around and didn't found any of her belongings. Then she found her phone, or at least she thought it was her phone. She speed dialled number one and was shocked when she heard Warrick picking up. she heard him ask if she was alright. She almost freaked and hung up. At the same moment the door opened. She was surprised to see Lindsay standing there. "Sara, what are you doing here?" good question, but why don't I know the answer? "Where is your mom?" she asked the girl. She said she didn't knew.

After a few minutes she had put on some clothes and she walked past a mirror. She saw herself, but it seemed like she looked lighter. And then she saw the necklace. Only now the white part looked like it shined. She looked around for Catherine with Lindsay, but they didn't found her. After eating something, they decided Sara just had to go to work and Lindsay would go with her to look for her mother.


	4. Seeing things

Seeing things

Catherine was at work, sitting in the break room. She didn't knew what to do, she hadn't seen Grissom since she fled his house an hour ago. She got bored and started to walk out of the room

Sara walked into the crime lab with Lindsay next to her. She walked to the break room to see of Catherine was there and if she wasn't, to ask someone if they had seen her.

Sara walked into the room at the same time Catherine wanted to walk out and they bumped into each other. At the moment they just touched each other with just the smallest part of skin, they both grabbed their heads and Lindsay fell down, chanting strange words. "Laat ze het verleden zien" she said, over and over again, while Catherine and Sara tried to withstand the images flooding through their minds

**_An old house. Two people, a man and a woman. They were different, but they could see they were in love. A man, a prince maybe, tried to take the woman. They couldn't do anything. The woman asked for one more day. That night she tried to flee with the man. A guard found them. The prince ordered to kill the man, so the woman would come with him. But when the man was killed, the woman died to, because they were so much in love. No one saw the black and white shadows flying away form the scene, except for Sara and Catherine, who had followed everything and weren't really there._**

**_Another situation. This one was later, they could see it, the houses looked better. Again two people who were in love. This time a woman tried to get them apart. She was jealous of the other woman, because she wanted to be with the man, it was her brother and she needed him to look after her. When she killed the woman, she saw that her brother had died too and she cried out with pain. Again, a black and a white shadow were flying away._**

**_Then the shadows met. Both of the couples became necklaces, like the ones they were wearing now. The necklaces came down on the earth, far away from each other. Then they saw the necklaces travel, around the necks of people, searching for each other. After a lot of years and at least ten deaths they finally were at one place, Las Vegas. They saw the men that died both touching a dead person with a necklace. They saw them get together. They got sick. And then they saw the books they saw before, only now they could read what was on the backs. And they saw the men getting sicker and sicker, desperate to find an answer. When they almost died, they saw one of the books open on a table, the men almost crying and trying to get everything done. They understood why, they could read it. 'de twee kettingen moeten samenkomen bij mensen die elkaar al kennen, anders word het hun dood' the man didn't knew each other before they met a year ago, but they already had the necklaces before that, so it was their destiny to die._**

And then, suddenly, the images stopped and Lindsay stopped chanting. The three of them fainted, hearing just one thing. "jullie zijn de bewakers van de liefde". No one else could hear it, but they didn't knew about all of it. They just were concerned because the three women did strange things. First Lindsay started to talk in a strange language at the same time Catherine and Sara seemed to get a headache and then a few seconds later they all fainted.

The only two people who where thinking that it wasn't more strange than what happened before at the same day were Grissom and Warrick. Grissom because Sara had ran away from him and Warrick because Catherine had called him and had been surprised to hear him. To them, Sara had run out of the room and Catherine tried to enter and for one second, just one second, they had seen something around their necks lit up and the woman where switched.

For just one second they had seen what was going on, but it felt like they knew it all along. They were switched.

**ok, translations, because it's good to know where I'm talking about:  
****Laat ze het verleden zien - let them see the past**

**de twee kettingen moeten samenkomen bij mensen die elkaar al kennen, anders word het hun dood - the necklaces should come together by people who already know each other, otherwise it will be their death**

**jullie zijn de bewakers van de liefde - you are the guardians of love**


End file.
